1. Technical Field
The present invention relates, in general, to a fail-safety control method for a hybrid vehicle which can actively cope with a failure in the motor control unit (MCU).
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a hybrid vehicle (HEV) includes an engine control unit (ECU) which controls an engine, a motor control unit (MCU) which controls a motor, a transmission control unit (TCU) which controls a transmission, a battery management system (BMS) which monitors and manages the state of a battery, and a hybrid control unit (HCV) which controls the operation of the control units, sets hybrid drive mode, and controls the overall operation of a vehicle.
The greatest merits of hybrid vehicles are high fuel efficiency and their being environmentally-friendly. However, unlike other vehicles, the hybrid vehicle has to simultaneously control multiple control units (ECU, MCU, TCU, BMS, and HCU), so that there are problems in that it is difficult to perform simultaneous control, and that upon failure in the hybrid vehicle, if there is no active processing, and dangerous situations such as sudden acceleration may occur.
An example of the related art is provided by Korean Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2009-0041024.